


Yachi's Big Day

by Annegsp0983



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: As well I can do anyhow..., Canon Compliant, Maybe some Hinata/Yachi if you squint..., One Shot, Other, Slice of Life, There is cursing..., Yachi has a crush on EVERYONE., Yachi is manager for a day, kinda...maybe day in the life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annegsp0983/pseuds/Annegsp0983
Summary: When Shimizu has to miss a practice game, Yachi gets her first real taste of being the manager.Also there are ridiculous interactions between her and the team, because I cannot write anything without it turning into pure crack at times. (Is it still called crack these days?)





	Yachi's Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow HQ fans!  
> Thanks for taking the time to read my work. I do hope you enjoy it!   
> I apologize for a few things:  
> 1\. Gosh I love commas! I mean, let's just stick a few more in there, mmmkay? (I am so sorry about the commas!)  
> 2\. I am American, and my grammar is terrible. (See the comma?? I cannot stop myself.) I apologize for any overly Americanized situations...I'm doing my best.  
> 3\. Things start off great...then they turn into crack...It is a habit of mine that I don't care about addressing, like the commas.
> 
> Okay guys, I friggin love Yachi, and I hope that I can share that love with this fic!

Hitoka Yachi bit her lip as the bus slowed to a stop. 

_ So many people today, I hope no one tramples me! _

She clenched her fists and stood up. She managed to exit the bus without any near death experiences today. Walking along the sidewalk, she cut down a familiar side street toward Karasuno High School. 

In spite of her earlier fears, she grinned once she was alone. Today was a big day. Math test, then she had a paper to hand in for advanced sciences. To top it all off, there was a practice match later for the volleyball team. Shimizu-san had a doctor’s appointment, and would miss the first set, so that meant Yachi was in charge. As terror-inducing as that thought was, Yachi was actually quite excited. She had yet to be officially the only manager present at a match, practice or otherwise. 

She passed through the school entrance and trotted around to the gym. The sound of balls being spiked and bouncing around along with the occasional yells reached her ears. She slid the door open as a ball whizzed past the entrance.

“You gaaaaaahhhh!!!” She covered her head as the ball zipped past and bounced out into the yard. 

“Good morning Yachi-san!!! Sorry bout that ball! Could you grab that please?” Hinata's cheery and somewhat loud voice called across the gym. She nodded and trotted over to the ball. She could hear Kageyama grumbling something about hitting the ball correctly and then several colorful descriptive terms. For a fifteen year old, Kageyama sure had a rough vocabulary. Yachi carried the ball back to the gym doors, and slid off her shoes. She wondered if Kageyama was raised by pirates or gangsters...that would explain why he was so...surly.

“THAAANKS YACHI-SAN!” Hinata was even louder up close. He must be really anxious about today...or overcaffeinated...or both? Yachi smiled nervously and tossed the ball to Hinata.

“You guys should change. It is almost time for class. Would you like me to help clean up?” As she was finishing her sentence, Tanaka poked his head in the door.

“Hey crazy twins, time for class, wrap it up.” He noticed Yachi and grinned. Yachi pondered if it were possible to have one's teeth sharpened to appear more carnivorous. “Mornin, Hitoka-chan! Come to stop the Crazy Boys from practicing all day, eh?” For as intimidating as Tanaka appeared, he was extremely friendly to Yachi. She felt safer when she was around Tanaka. 

If ninjas suddenly decided to attack, she was sure Tanaka-san would be able to stop them. 

“WE ARE FINE, YACHI-SAN! YOU CAN GO TO CLASS. GOOD LUCK ON YOUR TEST TODAY!!” Hinata yelled as he ran up and down the length of the gym with the mop. She heard Kageyama grumbling again this time about the unnecessary volume level that Hinata was using...and more expletives. Tanaka cackled and held his arm up so Yachi could step outside. She heard footsteps running behind her and panting. 

“YAACHI-SAAAN WAIT WAITWAITPLEASEHANGON!!” Hinata grabbed Tanaka’s arm to keep from running out the door. His cheeks were pink. She should talk to Shimizu about making sure they didn't practice too much. “Wi-will you have maybe some time at lunch to go over my English homework with me before I turn it in today? Pleaseplease?” Yachi smiled.

“Of course I can. Does Kageyama-kun need help as well?” Hinata gave a nervous glance toward the equipment room.

“Naaah he said he was fine!” Yachi nodded and turned for the school building. “Good luck today!” Hinata spoke at a surprisingly normal volume. He grinned at her and dashed back into the gym, sing-songingly taunting Kageyama's slow net folding skills.

 

Yachi climbed the steps to her class and heard one of her friends calling her.

“Hitoka-chan, wait up.” Yachi paused at the door.

“Rin-chan, what is it?” Rin was tall and had light brown hair that was always in perfect waves. Yachi was jealous of her green eyes. Rin’s cheeks were red.

“May I ask you a question?” Yachi nodded as they walked to their seats. “You know the two guys from your team that you help with their lessons?” Yachi nodded again. Where was Rin going with this? Did she want to help Kageyama and Hinata out with their studies, too? “Well, I was curious...the um...taller one with black hair…”Rin looked down as her entire face turned red. “He always looks like he is angry…”

“Oh Kageyama-kun?” Rin nodded. She began to whisper.

“ Does...do you know...um...does he have a...gir-girlfriend?” Even Rin’s arms were red. Yachi felt her cheeks get hot. 

_Does Kageyama-kun have a girlfriend?? Does Rin-chan have a crush on him??_ Yachi looked at her bag and began to pull out her notebook and pencils.

“I don't think so, why?” Rin did not meet her eyes.

“Be-because I like him.” Yachi’s eyes got big. She thought that Kageyama-kun was handsome, but he was way too intense for Yachi.

“Ohhh...have you spoken to him?”

“No no no! He is always so...so serious and I am scared he wouldn't like me back, or be angry that I like him.” Rin was almost in a panic.

“Okay okay. I will try to find out for you, or at the least make sure you know when he is coming so you can maybe need some help, too!!” Yachi patted her friend on the shoulder. The teacher came in and got everyone settled for their exam.

  
  


After her exam, Yachi was staring at her homework she was ready to turn in. Rin whipped around and grabbed her arm.

“Yachi-chan!! There are two gorgeous third years asking for you!!!” Yachi gave her a confused look then heard a familiar voice.

“ Hitoka-chan! She’s in here, Daichi…” She saw Rin’s face turn scarlet as Sugawara and Sawamura walked in the classroom. Every pair of eyes were on her. Why would the Captain and Vice-Captain be coming to talk to her?? 

_OH NO!! ARE THEY GOING TO FIRE ME!?!??!!_ Yachi forced her face to stay even and slowed her breathing as Daichi leaned against the desk across from her. He was nothing short of dreamy handsome, like some sort of model. She noticed Rin stealing glances at Sugawara. ALL the girls in her class...possibly the entire grade had some sort of crush on Sugawara-san. 

“We aren't interrupting, anything important, are we?” Daichi smiled at her. Yachi felt sweat begin to bead up on her back.

“ No! Not at all, Sawamura-Captain-san!!” Yachi fumbled with all the honorifics she could remember. Daichi looked quite baffled. Sugawara cackled loudly. Yachi felt her face get hot. 

_ I am fired for sure!! _

“Maybe I should get all the first years to call you that, Daichi…” Sugawara winked at Yachi. Yachi felt she might die he was so handsome. Daichi cleared his throat. Yachi caught him glaring at Sugawara before he looked back at her.

“No that isn't necessary. So we wanted to tell you that Takeda-sensei let us know the time changed for our match today.” Daichi pulled a neatly folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. Her fingers brushed against his as she took the paper. His fingers were warm. 

“That has the new time on it, we told Asahi and Tanaka.” Sugawara took up where Daichi paused.

“Could you please tell the first years for us?” Daichi finished. He stood up and stretched one of his arms. Yachi heard Rin gasp quietly at the beautifully muscled arm. Yachi saw Sugawara’s eyes cut to Rin then he looked at her, devilish grin on his face.

“If you happen to see any of the second years, please make sure they know of the time change as well. We are going to try to find them, but just in case, right?” Sugawara grinned at her and turned to leave. He gave her a quick wave, and Daichi followed. He nodded curtly.

“Thank you, Hitoka-chan. See you later.” The entire class was quiet for several moments after they left. Rin turned to Yachi.

“OH MY GOD THAT WAS SUGAWARA-SAN STANDING 3 FEET FROM MY ARM!!” She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. “Soooo gorgeous!!” Another girl skittered over and grabbed Rin’s hand.

“Sugawara-senpai is amazing!” Another girl pointed at the paper Daich had given Yachi.

“DOES IT SMELL LIKE SAWAMURA-SAN??” Yachi felt her face getting hot. This was more attention than she wanted. She grabbed the paper and stood up.

“ Excuse me, I need to go speak with my teammates.” She fought through the crowd of squealing girls, and got down the hall. She stopped to unfold the paper and stared at it. 

_I wonder…_ She smelled the paper. It smelled faintly masculine.

“Yachi-san, why are...did you just smell that paper?” Yamaguchi was standing in the hall looking puzzled. Yachi blushed and crumpled the paper in her hands accidentally. 

“No! I was a-actually looking for you, Yamaguchi-kun.” It was Yamaguchi’s turn to blush. She told him about Sawamura and Sugawara causing utter chaos in her classroom. Yamaguchi snorted as they walked toward his classroom he shared with Tsukishima. 

“Those girls were out of control...I-I mean not you though!” Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his head and walked into his class. Yachi followed him to a desk where Tsukishima had his forehead resting on his arms. Yamaguchi poked his arm, and Tsukishima turned his head slightly to look at them. 

“WAKE UP TSUKKI.” Yamaguchi also had a habit of speaking too loudly indoors. Tsukishima made a frustrated sound and stretched his long arms. Yachi saw a girl sitting on the opposite side of the room watching carefully. She turned red and looked away when she met eyes with Yachi. 

“ What is it?” Tsukishima rubbed an eye and squinted at Yachi. She found it odd that he didn't put his glasses on. 

_Is Tsukishima kinda cross-eyed??_ Yachi turned red and looked at the paper. 

“ Our match time changed from 16:30 to 17:30, so we will have a brief practice meeting at 16:30. Dress out like usual. I will go tell Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun as well.” Tsukishima nodded and put his head back down. He looked sick. “Tsukishima-kun, are you feeling alright?” Yachi saw the girl’s head whip around out of the corner of her eye. Tsukishima glanced at her without raising his head. 

_ Maybe he IS cross-eyed… _

“I am simply tired. Thank you for asking. See you later, Hitoka-chan.” he buried his face in his arms to say he wanted to be left alone. Yachi smiled at Yamaguchi. 

“You don't need me to repeat the times, do you Yamaguchi-kun?” Yamaguchi blushed and shook his head.

“No I can remember that! Thanks, Hitoka-kun.” he fidgeted with his hands. “Do you want me to go with you to tell Hinata and Kageyama-chan?” Yachi smiled. 

“ Thanks, but I can do it. See you later, Yamaguchi-kun!” she waved and walked out of the classroom, missing the crushed look that passed across Yamaguchi’s face. Yachi padded down the hall and poked her head in Hinata's classroom. His desk was empty.

“Ah, Hitoka-san?” A guy sitting next to the door grinned at her. “Shou-chan went to get something to drink. I think he will be back soon.”

“Oh thank you very much! I will come back later.” She stepped back into the hall and started towards Kageyama's classroom. He wasn't in his seat, either. She huffed and continued down the hall. 

_ I better go check and make sure the second years know... _ She swallowed down the butterflies as she peeked into the door of Ennoshita's class. He was twirling a pencil around his thumb. She bowed and stepped in the door. 

“Uhm Ennoshita-san?” He looked up and smiled slightly. He always looked like he was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. Yachi felt relaxed around him. Narita's head turned around and he waved at her. She walked over to the desk. She could feel several other guys in the classroom watching carefully. 

“Sawamura-san asked me to make sure you knew our match time changed from 16:30 to 17:30 today. We are having a practice meeting before the match, so dress out as usual and come to the gym at 16:30.” She took a few breaths after she finished. Ennoshita made an amused sound.

“Thank you Hitoka-chan. Ryuu told me the match time changed, but didn't tell me much else because Kaname-san walked past and he got lost.” He chuckled quietly. Narita snorted. Ennoshita looked at her for a moment, and spun the pencil again. “I'll make sure Noya-san and Kinoshita-san know, okay?” Yachi nodded and waved before turning to walk out of the room. 

She was too far away to hear Narita whispering she is cute and Ennoshita covering his smile with a hand.

Yachi peered back into Kageyama's room to see him at his desk, glaring at a book while drinking (surprise surprise) milk.

“Kageyama-kun?” She started over to his desk. His glare softened as he realized it was Yachi and not some random girl. He didn't move other than his dark blue eyes followed her every step closely. 

God he was an awkward person. 

“The practice match time for today got moved from 16:30 to 17:30. We will have a practice meeting at 16:30, so dress out as usual and meet in the gym, okay?” She glanced at his notebook.

“Kay.” He mumbled around the straw in his mouth.

“Is your science mark doing okay?” She gestured at the book. He swallowed and his upper lip lingered on the straw for a moment. Yachi felt her face getting hot. 

_ Yachi stop! It's just Kageyama-kun that you talk to every day, and he forgets to wear SOCKS or his BELT because he is too busy thinking about volleyball...He is dense as cement...but Rin-chan is right. He is cute! _

“Guess'so.” He mumbled again. He glanced at her from under his bangs. Yachi always thought it was strange how Kageyama never turned his head when he looked at her. He would always cut a glance from the side. Honestly, there were quite a few things that Kageyama did that Yachi found strange... Why were the tips of his ears turning red?

“Anyhow, don't forget if you need help to ask me, okay?” She smiled and Kageyama ducked his head quickly. The back of his neck was red as well. “See you later, Kageyama-kun!” She waved and heard a grunt of agreement come from his general direction. She stepped into the hall and saw a familiar head of floofy orange hair ahead of her. 

“Hinata-kun!” She quickened her pace as he spun on one foot to face her. He was holding a can of soda...caffeinated soda...gods help them all. A huge smile erupted on is face.

“YACHI-SAN!” How he had gotten louder in the few hours of the morning was a mystery.

“Uhm the practice match time for today has changed.” Unlike Kageyama, Hinata's head cocked to the side immediately.

“To when?” Yachi fidgeted with her hands.

“From 16:30 to 17:30.” Hinata pursed his lips. 

_ Stop looking at his mouth, YACHI.  _ She chided herself.

“Are we gonna practice at 16:30 since the match moved back an hour?” Yachi nodded. 

_ Stop staring at his lips. Everyone has lips. You have to have lips to speak correctly. They are necessary. _

“Yes, we are having a practice meeting, so dress out like usual and meet in the gym, okay?” Yachi looked at her feet for a moment. Did Shimizu-senpai have trouble talking to a boy on the team because his eyes reminded her of her mom's favorite earrings? Did she get all sweaty and forget how to speak when a boy smiled at her...with that smile that made her heart race? 

“ALRIGHT PRACTICE!!!” Hinata pumped a fist, and took a sip of his soda. Yachi looked up to see him grinning at her expectantly. One of his upper incisors had grown in somewhat crooked. How had Yachi not noticed this before? Wait, why was she noticing this NOW?!?

“Uhm...” He held out the can.

“Were you thirsty, Yachi-san? I know you were just walking around telling everyone about the time change, because Shimizu-senpai has to go to the doctor today and she can't tell everyone.” Yachi's cheeks were quite possibly attempting to spontaneously combust at that moment. She held up her hand to try to make a dismissive wave, and Hinata shoved the can into it. “It is hard work being a manager, and spending your spare time making sure we are okay, and you don't have time to do things for yourself.” The bell rang and he shot her another crooked-toothed grin before scampering into his room. She started to stagger down the hall and his fuzzy head popped out the door. “I'll find you at lunch, OKAY!?!” 

She shot him an embarrassed smile and nodded. She slunk into her class with the can of soda, and flopped into her seat. Rin whipped around and stared at her...her eyes shifting between the soda and Yachi's red face.

“Are you okay, Yachi-chan?” Yachi nodded and set the can down next to her notebook. The teacher called on them to bring their papers up to the front. Yachi took her paper up, and returned to her desk. She absentmindedly took a drink of the soda, and remembered that Hinata had drank half of it after she set the can back down. 

She almost choked. She must have made an awful noise, because Rin and several of her classmates shot her worried glances. Yachi put on an expressionless mask as the instructor began to lecture. Inside, she was screaming...Everyone was running around, aliens were invading, and the room might have been on fire. 

_ I can't believe I did that! I DRANK AFTER HINATA-KUN! My lips touched the same place HIS lips touched a few minutes ago. Isn't that...OH NO!! INDIRECT KISS!!!! _ The instructor paused briefly as Yachi slammed her forehead against her desk loudly.

“Miss Hitoka-san...is everything alright?” Yachi kept her face on the desk. Her random freak outs in class were nothing new...just the REASON for freaking out...

_ I SHARED A DRINK WITH HINATA-KUN!!!! _

“Sorry, Sensei.” She mumbled from face-down. She tried to focus on the chemistry the instructor was lecturing over. All she could think about was that grin...She clenched her fists trying to concentrate. 

That slight pout to his lips when Hinata was concentrating on something. She groaned quietly and put her head back down. Today was going to be impossible to survive, apparently.

 

“YACHI-SAN!” Yachi glanced up uneasily as Hinata strolled over to her desk. He asked a classmate if he could borrow a chair and scooted it up to her desk. He set down his lunch and a notebook. He nodded at her lunch box. “You want to eat first?” He gave her little time to reply. “I am HUNGRY.” He untied the knot on his wrap. Even less time for her to speak. “So hungry I could barely focus last class...” He giggled. “Less than I usually focus in class, right?” He clapped his hands together and bowed, then he leaned closer to Yachi. She tried to keep her face calm. “What did you bring today?” Yachi looked at her bento and then at Hinata's as he quietly cheered about something.

“What is it, Hinata-kun?” Good, she was able to speak without her voice shaking and breaking. He held up a small container of cheese-flavored crackers. He had an intensely excited look on his face.

“I LOVE these crackers!” Yachi looked down at her lunch again. Hinata shook the container and set it down. He started to eat quietly. He ate fast, but surprisingly, he was silent. Yachi looked up as he set a slice of omelet in her bento. He grinned and there was that tooth AGAIN. “Kageyama thinks my Mom's omelet is the best! If I know she's making it, I'll ask her to make extra for him, or he tries to eat all mine.” He held still (possibly the only time all day he stopped moving completely) as she tasted it. It WAS good. She smiled and nodded.

“It IS good, Hinata-kun. You should tell your Mom all your friends really like her omelet!” He shoveled the last of his lunch into his mouth.

“I will tell her!” He opened the container of crackers and began to eat them slowly. He held the container out to her. “You like these crackers, Yachi-san?” She gave him an uncertain look.

“I've never had them.” Hinata jerked in his chair and proceeded to scoot half the crackers into Yachi's bento.

“NEVER HAD THEM?? HOW HAVE YOU NOT DIED?!?” Everyone looked over and realized it was just Hinata...being Hinata. Yachi picked up a cracker and ate it. It was delicious. How had she not eaten these yet? What rock did she live under?

“These are amazing!” Hinata grinned, and wrapped his bento up.

“I know right?! I tell Natsu-chan that we have orange hair because my Mom ate too many of those crackers while she was pregnant with us!” He giggled again. Yachi felt like something was sitting on her chest. It was hard to breathe. 

Hinata flipped his notebook open, and sat on his foot. The other leg was bouncing as he looked from his notes to hers. 

“Wait. How did you get this?” Hinata leaned on forward on his arm as Yachi started explaining her notes.

“Tuck your shirt in, Dumbass.” Kageyama drug a chair over and sat in it rather forcefully. “Your underwear is sticking out.” Hinata glanced over his shoulder, then scowled at Kageyama. Yachi stole a peek as he was looking away. Hinata reached a hand back and stuffed the tail of his shirt back in.

“Maybe I am growing and I need longer shirts!” He chewed his lip in excitement. Kageyama snorted and began to copy Yachi's notes.

“Probably not.” Kageyama grumbled and looked down as he caught Yachi's eye. Hinata patted Kageyama on the head.

“At least I don't forget to wear socks...” Kageyama's pencil snapped in half in his grip.

“THAT WAS ONE FUCKING TIME, DUMBASS!!” Kageyama realized he was yelling, and that everyone heard him curse at Hinata. He smacked his forehead against the desk, and didn't look up the rest of the lunch period. Hinata was snorting trying to not laugh...and failing. Tears eventually started to run down his cheeks he was laughing so hard. Hinata patted Kageyama's head as he laughed. There would be hell to pay later for making fun of Kageyama, but for now, he could enjoy it. Groups of people usually stopped Kageyama from acting out, or speaking much. Hinata used this to his advantage at every chance he got.

“Oh Yachi-san, what about this part?” Hinata tapped her notebook on a different page. “I think I got it...see?” He slid his notebook in front of her. His handwriting was abysmal. Much to Yachi's enjoyment, Hinata DID understand what the notes were meaning.

“Yes! You got it, Hinata-kun!” Yachi saw a scowl pass across Kageyama's face quickly. She dismissed it as Hinata grinned at her in triumph. Yachi noticed Rin staring wistfully. 

“Rin-chan, can you come over here please?” Rin almost fell over in surprise, but she walked over and stood next to Yachi. “We were going over the part you had a question about this morning...” Yachi nudged her. “So I figured you could explain it, so you could learn it better?” Yachi looked from Rin to Kageyama and back. Rin gave her a horrified stare. Hinata looked up at Rin and smiled. Kageyama kept his head down. He didn't even take a sideways glance. He was still beyond mortified about cursing loudly at Hinata. Rin explained, and Hinata interjected questions like he always did. 

The bell sounded for next period, and Hinata scooted his chair back to the desk he borrowed it from. Kageyama stood up, gave Yachi a guilty look, and walked out of the room. Hinata sniffed and pushed the chair back to its desk. He picked up his things and grinned at Yachi.

“Thanks, Yachi-saaan!” He drug out the vowel in san. “Sorry about Kageyama-kun yelling all loud.” He shifted from foot to foot. Yachi shrugged.

“I hope he isn't too upset...” Hinata looked at the door and pursed his lips. He glanced back at Yachi and grinned.

“Nah. It IS Kageyama-kun we are talking about! He won't let that bother him when it comes to volleyball!” 

  
  


As the afternoon wore on, Yachi began to feel more and more nervous. She made her check-list of things she needed for the practice match. She ordered the list in priority of important to not. She checked the list twice, three times. The final bell rang, and she felt her phone buzz in her bag. It was a text from Shimizu-senpai. 

_ (Shimizu Kiyoko-san): Are you ready for this afternoon? ~Kiyoko~ _

_ (Hitoka-chan): Yes. I think. :) Here is a picture of my to-do list! _ Yachi snapped a picture of her list and sent it on.

_ (Shimizu Kiyoko-san): Perfect! You remembered everything and more! Don't forget to keep some gum in your pocket because Coach Ukai-san gets nervous and can't smoke, so he needs something to chew!! Tell everyone I said GOOD LUCK and to do their best today! See you later! ~Kiyoko~ _

_ (Hitoka-chan): I will! Thank you!!! I hope your appointment goes well. _

_ (Shimizu-san): Thank you, Yachi-chan! ~Kiyoko~ _

  
  


Yachi held her phone to her chest as she skittered down the stairs. 

_ Shimizu-senpai thinks I am doing a good job!! This is great! _ Yachi waved to several friends while getting her shoes from her locker. She stopped by Rin's locker.

“Rin-chan, you should come watch our practice match today!!” Rin's face turned scarlet and she dropped a shoe.

“OH NO Yachi-chan. I..I-I no I can't today!” Yachi sighed and waved goodbye. She dashed to the lockerroom, and changed at lightning speed. She even beat Hinata into the gym. Kageyama and Sugawara-san were sitting on the floor, stretching and talking with Coach Ukai-san. Suga glanced over and grinned at her as she stepped in the door.

“Hitoka-chan, thanks for telling everyone about the time change!” Her classmates were right. Sugawara-san was breathtakingly gorgeous. Yachi walked over with her clipboard in hand. “Everyone was on time and ready to change for practice.” She bowed nervously.

“You're welcome. I am glad I found everyone.” She felt Coach Ukai take the clipboard out of her hands and look at it for a moment. He looked wild and scary like he was in a motorcycle gang, but he was quite friendly. She noticed that some of the teachers would sigh and stare when he was outside smoking. “Did I forget anything, Coach?” He smirked and handed the clipboard back to her. He must have seen her note that she highlighted that said GUM!!!

“Nope. I think you have everything under control, Hitoka-chan. They may not even need me...you could coach if you want...” Yachi felt the blood drain from her face. 

_ He's not serious...he can't be!! _ Suga began to cackle. He rolled onto his side and laughed until tears were running down his face. Daichi and Asahi came in the door and walked over, staring at Suga.

“HITOKA-CHAN YOUR FACE!!!” Suga sputtered and wiped his cheeks. Ukai was chuckling quietly as well. Kageyama still couldn't look at her. His ears were pink. He was still embarrassed. Daichi glanced at Yachi and froze.

“Hitoka-chan, are you alright?” She shook her head. 

“I am fine. Sorry, Coach Ukai-san surprised me!” She managed a giggle. She wanted to melt into the floor.

“I told Hitoka-chan that she had everything together and organized to the point that she could probably coach the match as well...” Ukai rubbed a hand through his blonde hair and straightened his hairband. Daichi's eyebrows arched as he glanced at Suga, whom was still laughing like a hyena. He cleared his throat and started to walk toward the equipment room. Suga grabbed his ankle and Daichi drug him along.

“Daichi I can't stand up...please help...” Suga cried as Daichi continued to drag him across the gym floor. Asahi followed after begging Suga to get up because he was getting his shirt dirty. Ukai snorted again and nodded at the door.

“I'm going to go find Takeda-san. I'll be right back, okay?” Yachi nodded at him. The rest of the team began to trickle in the doors as Yachi set out chairs, got the score cards set up, folded the towels, filled the water bottles, and got the match notebook and pencil on Shimizu...HER seat. She patted her pocket. 

_ Gum, check. _ Yamaguchi trotted over and asked if she needed anymore help.

“I am ready to go. Thank you though for offering, Yamaguchi-kun.” He grinned and jogged back over to where Tsukishima and Ennoshita were stretching on the floor. Tsukishima still didn't look like he felt well. She grabbed the dry erase markers and clipboard from the equipment room as Kageyama went in to get the ball racks out. He stared at Yachi for a few seconds then looked away apologetically.

“I am sorry about...earlier...” She could tell that was about as heartfelt an apology Kageyama was capable of producing. She nodded.

“It is fine, Kageyama-kun.” She turned to walk out the door as Hinata came bounding in.

“OI BAKAYAMAYAMA!! Hurry up with the balls!!” Hinata slammed into Yachi. She began to fall backward, and felt hands grab her and stop her momentum. She waited to hit the ground, and she didn't. 

“Oh that was close!” She heard Hinata mumble right by her ear. She realized that she was still standing...and someone was holding her very tight. She cracked an eye and squeezed it shut as she realized that Hinata had not only grabbed her, but managed to pull her close and hold her up. Yachi became aware that she was clinging to his shirt. She released her deathgrip. Hinata was speaking to her. What was he saying? Her pounding heart was muffling everything.

“She looks okay to me...” Kageyama grumbled and pushed the ball racks out the door.

“Yachi-san, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?” Hinata smelled like fabric softener and...Skittles? He held her at arms length. “Yachi-san?” She blushed and looked down.

“I-I'm okay!” She tried to plaster on a smile. Hinata chewed on his lip for a moment then started back out the door.

“I didn't know you were in here, and I really hit you hard...Are you sure you're alright?” That crooked tooth was kneading on his lower lip in apprehension.

“Yes, yes, I am alright, Hinata-kun. It is okay.” She nodded and followed him out the door. Hinata grinned and jogged over to where everyone was seated in front of Coach Ukai.

  
  


The practice match went surprisingly smooth. Everyone played hard, and did well. Shimizu made it for the second set. Her parents came in and watched as well. Yachi thought that Shimizu-san's mother was possibly the most beautiful woman on the planet. Shimizu grinned at Yachi after the match was over and everyone was cleaning up.

“It looks like everything went smoothly today.” Coach Ukai walked past and snapped his gum at Shimizu. She gave Yachi a grin.

“It did. Thank you!” Yachi trailed off. “Shimizu-san, may I ask you a personal question?” Shimizu cocked her head to the side curiously.

“What is it, Hitoka-chan?” Yachi felt her face getting hot.

“Do...do you ever have trouble talking to a...a boy because...you get really distracted by him?” Shimizu smiled and her cheeks got pink for a moment.

“Actually yes...” She was cut off by Daichi.

“Shimizu-san. I hope your appointment went okay?” She stared at him flustered and cut her eyes down. Yachi totally understood Shimizu's reaction. Sawamura-san was totally handsome, and Yachi couldn't really make her brain function correctly when he was standing near her.

“It did. I have to have my wisdom teeth pulled soon...” She spoke softly. Daichi cringed.

“When? Not too soon?” Shimizu shook her head slowly.

“Not until the fall or winter...” Daichi grinned at her.

“Well hopefully you can get it done before we go to Nationals, hm?” Yachi felt her own face getting hot as he put a hand on Shimizu's shoulder. Yachi remembered how warm his fingers were this morning. Shimizu shyly looked up at him and blushed.

“Right...we have to qualify first...” She stated. Daichi opened his mouth to retort and Suga trotted over. Daichi pulled his hand back quickly as well.

“Shimizu-chan, did your appointment go okay?” She nodded at Suga...Yachi thought she was able to make eye contact with him easier. 

“Yes. It went okay.” She turned to Yachi. “Hitoka-chan, since my parents are here, I won't be able to walk with you to the bus stop. Is that okay?” Yachi nodded.

“Oh don't worry Shimizu-san, I will walk with her!” Hinata chimed up from behind Yachi. Yachi felt her face getting hot again. 

_ Why am I getting so nervous? Hinata-kun walks with me to my bus stop all the time! _ Shimizu nodded at Hinata and gave Yachi a smile.

“We can talk more tomorrow, alright Hitoka-chan?” Yachi nodded.

“Right!” Shimizu turned back to Sugawara and began talking to him and Daichi about her teeth. The gym was cleaned up and lights turned out. Everyone had changed out of their uniforms. Hinata waved at the other first years.

“I am gonna walk with Yachi-san to her bus stop. See you guys tomorrow!” They waved as they separated from the group and continued down the street. Hinata was surprisingly quiet. He stopped and exhaled.

“Is everything okay, Hinata-kun?” He nodded.

“I think you did an awesome job today, Yachi-san! You will be a great manager next year for sure!” Yachi stopped and stared at him. He put out the kickstand on his bike, and clenched his fists. “I know we still have a long way to go this year, but I feel less nervous knowing that you will still be with the team next year after Shimizu-san graduates.” His face turned red and he looked away awkwardly. He pursed his lips. “I am really glad you decided to become a manager, and I hope you're as happy about it as I am...we are...Everyone is...” 

Yachi could not get the words to form. She was happy. This was turning out to be one of the best choices of her life. She felt like if she said anything else, she would cry from the joy. She beamed at Hinata, and nodded.

“I-I am.” She looked away as her voice cracked. 

_ Oh don't get emotional and cry in front of Hinata-kun! _ She realized where they were. Yachi cleared her throat. 

“Uhm that is my bus stop.” She pointed across the street. “Thank you for walking with me, Hinata-kun.” She started to walk past him to cross the street and Hinata stopped her. 

More accurately, he hugged her. Yachi felt like she was going to pass out. Why today of all days, was Hinata-kun hugging her?? She could feel his heart hammering in his chest. His chin was touching her ear. Yachi was getting dizzy. She felt Hinata exhale slowly.

“Thank you for your help.” He murmured quietly. “Good night, Yachi-san.” Yachi was quite sure she was going to spontaneously combust into ash there in the street when she felt Hinata kiss her on the cheek. He gave her a crooked grin, tripped on his bike, and fell against a parked car. He looked back and grinned again, his entire face was red. Yachi smiled and staggered across the street to meet her bus. She watched Hinata pedal off into the darkness.

“See you tomorrow, Hinata-kun.” She whispered as she climbed on the bus. Today ended much differently than it had started, for sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> Feel free to Kudos/comment if you wish!   
> Flames shall be extinguished with the farts of 1000 unicorns!! (HA! Copied and pasted that from the early 2000s...)
> 
> As always, thank you to my most metal AF Slytherin sister in fandom, Nightwing, for being the receptacle that I vomit all of these ridiculous ideas into at 4am. You rock!


End file.
